1. Field
The inventive concept relates to Near Field Communication (NFC), and more particularly, to an NFC receiver and a method of operating a circuit including the NFC receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
NFC is a wireless communication technology. Wireless communication systems, to which NFC is applied, may both write and read data, and have a relatively short communication range. The NFC systems can be also inexpensive and highly secure.
However, when an NFC system is implemented in a wireless power transmission system, a strong signal of the wireless power transmission system may act as an interference signal to the NFC system, resulting in saturation of an NFC receiver or deterioration of sensitivity. Accordingly, there exists a need to minimize interference and performance deterioration from an interference signal such as a wireless power transmission signal.